Shall we talk?
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Averiguaría dónde vivía. Iría a su casa de noche, y le sacaría las cuerdas vocales, a ver si así tenían una 'amena conversación'


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencias**: Por parte de Gaara: ooc. ¿Crack? (Ok, admitamoslo, por parte de Hinata también hay ooc)  
**Extensión**: 945 palabras. Capítulo Único (Oneshot).

* * *

**D**o we talk?  
Capítulo I.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Tras respirar un par de veces se preparó para llevar a cabo su misión. Debía ser fuerte, firme, sacar una confianza que estaba muy lejana a ella.

Abrió la puerta golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared. Detuvo el impulso de alarmarse y pedir disculpas para salir corriendo, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a cerrar avansando hacia el pelirrojo, tomándose una libertad que éste no le había otorgado.

—Buenos días _Kazekage_-_sama_—sonrió sonrojada, tomándo asiento—, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Gaara ni siquiera había alzado el rostro.

—¿Desea hablar de algo?

Gaara apenas notó su presencia y cuando sus orbes aguamarinas se centraron en ella intentándo recordar de dónde la había visto. _Ah_. Recordó que ella era la asistente enviada por la _Hokage_. Notó cómo le expresaba una mueca dudosa, después de eso ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no saca un tema? —tartamudeó nerviosa bajo la fiereza de esos ojos.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó entre sarcástico y curioso, afilando su mirada.

—No lo sé.

Hinata se sentía demasiado cohibida como para pensar en esos momentos.

—¿No te han dicho que no soy bueno con —pensó la respuesta unos segundos más—… las palabras?

—Algo así —respondió nerviosa, bajándo la mirada. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué supones que podríamos tener una conversación?

Hinata buscó con cuidado sus palabras y después de unos segundos respondió.

—Tecnicamente ya lo estámos haciendo ¿No?

Él bufó.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —preguntó cortante.

—Realmente no.

—¿Tienes algún impedimento mental que no te permita comprender que tu compañía me es desagradable?

La Hyûga sintió temor ante sus rudas palabras. Pero ésa era una misión, no podía fallar y no quería rendirse ante aquél hombre.

—No, realmente no creo tener algún problema mental —respondió firme para luego sonreirle con dulzura.

Gaara frunció el ceño, notándo que el tarmudeo había desaparecido. Hinata volvió a sentirse cohibida ante esos ojos, buscó desesperada algo que decir y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Extraño a mí familia

Se regañó mentalmente.

—¿Crees que me importa? —la respuesta fue demasiado veloz para procesarla con facilidad.

—Realmente no —miró al suelo— pero hay que buscar un tema para tener una conversación.

—No tengo interés en mantener una.

Sintió como su escasa pasiencia se evaporecía más rápido de lo normal.

—Pero ya la tenemos —Gaara notó la dulzura en sus ojos.

Se imaginó tomándola del cuello, ahorcándola.

No respondió.

—Bien —hizo una pausa—, ¿qué suele hacer en su tiempo libre, _Kazekage_-_sama_?

—Ser _Kazekage_.

—Oh —aquello se le hizo gracioso—, ¿es difícil ser _Kazekage_?

—No.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando su adolorida espalda en la silla, masajeándose las sienes.

—¿Está cansado?

—Tú me tienes cansado —gruñó.

—Debería descansar —el tartamudeo se vio pintada de preocupación.

—Excelente idea —hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa— sal de la oficina para que pueda descansar.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendido, de inmediato recobró su sonrisa juntándo ambas manos frente a su rostro.

—¿Sabe una excelente manera de descansar?

—Déjame adivinar —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Manteniendo una amena conversación.

—Una roca desearía hablarte más que yo.

Hinata aguantó su reproche y contestó con sarcasmo.

—No se compare con una roca, _Kazekage_-_sama_.

El pelirrojo se sintió interesado por un momento —realmente— fugaz ante su respuesta. De inmediato se sintió insultado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Averiguaría dónde vivía. Iría a su casa de noche y le sacaría las cuerdas vocales a ver si así tenían una _"amena conversación"_

—Hyûga Hinata

Lo anotó mentalmente. Hinata suspiró y Gaara la ignoró. Si tenía mucha suerte ella se sentiría ofendida y se iría.

—¿Qué hace _Kazekage_-_sama_? —tartamudeó, de nuevo.

Gaara no respondió.

—¿_Kazekage_-_sama_?

Ignorarla.

—… ¿Gaara?

Y la volvió a ignorar.

—Bien —ladeó su rostro— hablemos de cómo afecta a la salud ignorar a las personas.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Habló! —aplaudió, sinceramente feliz.

Gaara se maldijo mentalmente.

—Asumamos que te intento asesinar. Te irás ¿verdad? —sospechaba que no.

Ella tembló. Pero sabía que él no sería capaz.

—Contemplaría la idea —admitió— pero no me iría.

—¿Quién te paga para que hagas esto? —gruñó.

Recordó fugazmente a Temari, enderezó su espalda.

—Nadie, sólo deseo hablar con usted.

—Pero yo no.

—Lo noté —asintió, sonriente.

—¿Y no te piensas ir?

—No encuentro una razón para ello.

—¿No bastaría que te dijera lárgate?

—Sinceramente no, _Kazekage_-_sama_.

Los ojos aguamarinos viajaron hasta el terso cuello, esbozó una imperceptíble sonrisa al imaginarse ahorcándola.

—Se ve más sensual sonriendo —soltó sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué intentas adulándome? —él la miró a los ojos.

—No lo hago.

Hinata desvió la mirada, asustada.

—¿Nunca has permanecido callada?

Hinata sintió una puntada dolorosa en su pecho, incapaz de verlo a los ojos respondió.

—Sinceramente siempre estoy en silencio, siempre tartamudeo…—pareció pensativa— pero-—.

—Era suficiente con un _no_ ó _sí_

Ella se sonrojó. Decidió terminar su frase.

—Pero-—.

—No, ó sí.

—Pe-

—No ó sí

—A veces.

—Eso no es un no ó un sí.

—Pues… —Gaara la miró de forma fija— normalmente sí

Hinata volteó los ojos. El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante, una mueca apenas notable. Hinata admiró con regocijo esa sonrisa.

—¿Sabe _Kazekage_?

— ¿Sabe _Kazekage_? —Repitió. Ella parpadeó.

El pelirrojo se regañó al comportarse tan infantil, pero en ése instante ella permaneció en silencio.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh? —Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Qué buscaba el pelirrojo?

—¿Se está burlando de mi?

—¿Se está burlando de mi?

Hinata abrió sus labios sorprendida. ¡Realmente estaba jugando!

—¡Pare! —gruñó.

—¡Pare! —su tono sonó más burlesco con ése tinte frío.

Indignada se levantó y con un gruñido por lo bajo desapareció tras la puerta.

Sorprendido parpadeó. Qué fácil había sido, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Suspiró retomándo su trabajo, esbozándo —sin quererlo— una suave sonrisa.


End file.
